1. Field
The present application relates to spatulas, particularly multifunctional laboratory spatulas.
2. Related Art
Laboratory spatulas are often used to dispense chemicals or biological samples, or to collect a quantity of material for measurement or analysis. Many prior art laboratory spatulas are elongated metal spatulas (e.g., stainless steel) that can be re-used after washing and/or sterilization. It is common laboratory practice to use such re-usable spatulas with disposable weigh boats or other disposable containers. Thus, a fresh spatula must be used with each material to prevent cross-contamination, and used spatulas must be cleaned.
Furthermore, many spatulas have only a single blade for dispensing material. Most metal spatulas are heavy, and therefore more difficult to manipulate. Metal spatulas may also have large handles that make manipulation of the spatula difficult. Metal spatulas are also not flexible, and can be further limited in their uses because the metal may conduct temperature and electrical current. For example, it could be difficult to handle a metal spatula when working with extremely cold or extremely hot preparations.
To avoid these problems, some researches have turned to inadequate substitutes for metal spatulas. For example, wooden or plastic tongue-depressor type devices can be used to transfer chemicals. However, these flattened elongated shapes are badly suited to transferring materials, particularly small amounts of material, or material in containers that have openings that are difficult to access. For example, these types of spatulas tend to be very thick, are also difficult to grasp, and may not have chemical or physical properties that are compatible with laboratory use.
Finally, most laboratory spatulas can hold only a limited amount of material. For example, only the ends of most prior art laboratory spatulas can be used to hold granular chemicals. Further, there is a risk of spilling material when using these prior art spatulas, because the material only resets on the blade of the spatula, on an open surface. In addition, most laboratory spatulas can only be used with solids (e.g., granular solids or powders), and cannot safely be used to store material for any length of time.